Tsardom of Serbiaball
Serbian proverb; Serbia trying to be a good boi}} Serbian proverb; Serbia's counseler at Alcohol Anonymous}} Serbo-Croatian: (Cyrillic): Тсардом Србијелопта (Latin): Tsardom Srbijelopta Hungarian: Szerb Tsardomlabda Bulgarian: (Cyrillic): Царство на Сърбиятопка (Latin): Tsarstvo na Sŭrbiyatopka Gheg: Topi Tsardom i Serbisë Serbo-Croatian Braille: ⠞⠎⠁⠗⠙⠕⠍ ⠎⠗⠃⠊⠚⠑⠇⠕⠏⠞⠁ |founded = May 14, 2002|onlypredecessor = W:C:Polandball:Serbia and Montenegroball|predicon = Srpska Republic|image = GoodBread.gif|caption = Remove Kosovo, Remove Communists|government = Absolutionist Monarchy with elements of a republic|personality = Happy, co-operative|language = Official * Serbian (Serbo-Croatian) ---- Co-official * English * Hungarian * Bulgarian * Gheg * Serbo-Croatian Braille ---- Taught by local institutions * Balkan Romani * Czech * Greek * Italian * Latin * Arabic * Tigrinya * Somali|type = Cyrillic|capital = Belgrade|affiliation = Balkan Allianceball (Remove Kebab Alliance)|religion = Orthodox Christianity (State Religion; Not Enforced) Roman Catholicism (Minority) Protestantism (Minority) Hinduism (Minority) Islam (Minority) Atheism/Agnosticism (Minority) Judaism (Minority)|friends = Kebab Removing Brother, Удаление кебаб Гвртская Fellow Kebab Remover, Добар монголски My Lakȟóta Native American Kola Friend, Уклоните Ојибвас! Business Partner, ханты-манси - от меня Christians yay! Another Orthodox Minecraft server, није комичар Fellow Christian monarchy али, мој бренд је бољи! Chocolate supplier. I NEED MORE SWISS CHOCOLATE PLOX!!! Caucasus friend! Trading Partners! Hispanic Friends Tourist destination|enemies = [[Yemenball|'GENOCIDE PERPETRATOR! REMOVE HOUTHI KEBAB! SO GLAD YOU ARE DEAD!']] [[Libyaball|'COMMIE KEBAB! ISLAMISM+SOCIALISM=BAT**** CRAZY! REMOVE USBAN KEBAB']] [[Celtic National Stateball|'REMOVE POTATO KEBAB!']] [[French Stateball|'REMOVE FROG BAGUETTE KEBAB!']] [[People's Republic of Maoriball|'DIEDIEDIE']]|likes = Rakija/Rakiya/Ракија, Slobodan Milošević, Radovan Karadžić, Niko Bellic, sport, his history, playing the accordion, Starting WWI, removing kebab and Sarma/Сарма, basketball, waterpolo, football, accordions, Kebab removal videos, Tupac, Nikola Jorgić, Nationalism, Baja Mali Knindza better than !@#$%^&* Bojna Čavoglave, Dragutin Gavrilović, Novak Djoković, Novislav Đajić, Nenad Tinto and OUR GOD Željko Grmuša!!!!!!|hates = Kosovo being Albania or independent|predecessor = Serbia and Montenegroball|intospace = Yes of learning missiles to bomb kebabs|bork = Kosovo je Srbija Kosovo je Srbija/Remove Kebab Remove Kebab|food = Vodka|status = Alive|notes = Remove kebab | Kosovo is SERBIA | Округла монархија | Ubi, zakolji, da Šiptar ne postoji | Ubi Hrvata da Šiptar nema brata | Granate na Hrvate | Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima grana koliko Muslimana | Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima granata koliko i Hrvata | Srpska je Srbija!!! | Remove Kebab}} The , also spelt as the Czardom of Serbiaball or the Tzardom of Serbiaball, alternatively (but not officially or endorsed as) called the Serbian Empireball or more correctly the Second Serbian Empireball but commonly known as Serbiaball and perhaps even the Serbian Tsardomball, rarely called the Kingdom of Serbiaball '''or the '''Serbian Kingdomball, (Тсардом Србијелопта/Tsardom Srbijelopta in Serbian, Szerb Tsardomlabda in Hungarian, Царство на Сърбиятопка/Tsarstvo na Sŭrbiyatopka in Bulgarian, and Topi Tsardom i Serbisë in Gheg), is a kebab-removing countryball located in the Balkans, the mainland encompasses what was formerly Serbia, Kosovo, Athos Mountain, Parts of Srpska in what was formerly under the suzerainty of Bosnia and Herzegovina, Eastern Constantinople (A.K.A. Eastern Istanbul) and all of Montenegro. Colonies of Serbia locate in Parts of what was formerly the Sudanese Republic and the Eritrean Nation and what was previously occupied by Australia as the overseas territory of Heard Island and the McDonald Islands. In total, the nation of Serbia occupies 124,170 kilometres (77,155.7 miles). Its GDP is $3.804 Trillion (720.182 Million Ω, 22.508 Billion ß), they use the Srpski Srebrni ß ($169) and the Srpski Zlato Ω ($5,282). Serbia uses the type E plug outlet and drives on the right side of the road. Serbia has a population of 8,113,121, not including the autonomous areas, and 18,040,693 total in all territories. The Serbian military has 6,089,269 active personnel although the conscripted are usually allowed to stay home in peacetime and non-major wars and 1,715,276 volunteers currently guard the borders and join non-major wars, mainly joining for the 30 Ω salary. The time zone in Serbia is notoriously awkward, it is: GMT + 1 hour and 15 minutes in the mainland; GMT + 2 hours and 20 minutes in Mainland Vrhpeška, the Dahlak Peninsula, and the Hanish Islands; GMT + 2 hours and 25 minutes in Socotra, it's surrounding islets and the city of Rada'a. Illogically Serbian Ostrvo Heard follows Belgrade Time, despite being closer to the Australian Continent. Serbia is a Taurus. History Pre-2002 Serbia was born as the Migrants from the South (Prehistoric Europeans), then became Illyriaball, SPQRball, Slavsball, Principality of Serbiaball (medieval), Kingdom of Diocleaball, Kingdom of Serbiaball (medieval), Serbian Empireball, Moravian Serbiaball, Principality of Serbiaball, Austrian Empireball, Ottoman Empireball, Austria-Hungaryball, Kingdom of Serbiaball, Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball, Government of National Salvationball, Yugoslaviaball (SR Serbiaball) and Serbia and Montenegroball. Timeline A chronology of major events (DISCLAIMER: HIGHLY SUMMARIZED) *'1389' - Serb nobility decimated in the battle of Kosovo Polje as Ottoman Empire expands. *'15th - 18th centuries' - Serbia absorbed by the Ottoman Empire. *Belgrade - the storming of parliament *'1817' - Serbia becomes autonomous principality. *'1878' - Serbian independence recognised by international treaties. *'1918' - Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes formed after World War I. *'1929' - Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes renamed the Kingdom of Yugoslavia. *'1945' - Together with Slovenia, Macedonia, Croatia, Bosnia and Montenegro, Serbia becomes one of republics in the new Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia under Josip Broz Tito. *'1980' - Tito dies. *'1987' - Senior Serbian Communist Party official Slobodan Milosevic visits Kosovo, tells Serbs protesting against alleged harassment by majority Albanian community that no-one would ever be allowed to beat them. The speech comes to be seen as a rallying cry for Serb nationalism. *'1989' - Slobodan Milosevic becomes President of Serbia. *'1991' - Slovenia, Macedonia, Croatia and Bosnia break away from Yugoslavia. *'1992' - Montenegro and Serbia form the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. Rising nationalist and independence aspirations bring bloody conflict with Croats and Bosnian Muslims. UN imposes sanctions on the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. *'1995' - Dayton accords bring an end to the Bosnian war. Sanctions lifted. *'1997' - Milosevic becomes Yugoslav president. *'1998' - Kosovo Liberation Army rebels against Serbian rule. Serb forces launch a brutal crackdown. Hundreds of thousands of Kosovo Albanians flee. *'1999' - Defiance by Milosevic over Kosovo sparks Nato air strikes against Serbian targets. Milosevic agrees to withdraw forces from Kosovo. Kosovo becomes UN protectorate but remains de jure part of Serbia. *'2000' - Milosevic accused of rigging presidential election win against Vojislav Kostunica. Mass street demonstrations ensue. Protesters storm parliament. Milosevic quits. Mr Kostunica was sworn in as president. The Federal Republic of Yugoslavia joins the UN. Reformist alliance wins Serbian legislative elections by a landslide. Zoran Djindjic goes on to become Serbian prime minister. *'2001' April - Milosevic arrested in Belgrade and charged with misuse of state funds and abuse of office. *'2001 June' - Serbian PM Djindjic overrules Constitutional Court and authorises the extradition of Milosevic to Hague war crimes tribunal. A political rift opens up between Djindjic and Yugoslav President Vojislav Kostunica, a supporter of a Belgrade trial for Milosevic. *'2001 August' - Kostunica's Democratic Party of Serbia pulls out of Serbian government as the split with Djindjic deepens. *'2001 November' - Ibrahim Rugova becomes president of Kosovo following success for his moderate Democratic League in the first such election ever held in the region. Milosevic on trial *'2002 February' - Trial of Slobodan Milosevic on charges of genocide and war crimes begins in The Hague. *'2002 March' - Serbian authorities issue arrest warrants for Serbian President Milan Milutinovic and three other top Milosevic aides as international financial pressure for cooperation with Hague war crimes tribunal is stepped up. One of the aides, former Interior Minister Vlajko Stojiljkovic, commits suicide. Yugoslav, Montenegrin and Serbian leaders sign European Union mediated accord to set up new Union of Serbia and Montenegro in place of Yugoslavia. Founding The Tsardom was founded when the monarchists won the 2002 elections and Northern Macedonia, invaded Kosovo and after a referendum, the Srpska Republic and Sarajevo joined. In 2013 they opened relations with the Komi Kingdomball. Nowadays, he is the popular vacation destination of Europe. In 2017, 2023, 2024 and 2030 Belgrade won the most beautiful city in Europe award and Niš won in 2019. Treaty of Dojran Lake In 2022 they ceded Macedonia to Greco-Italia in the Treaty of Dojran Lake. In return, Serbia was given the highly Serb Mount Athos. Involvement in the Yemeni War During the Yemeni War, they created the Red Tunnel connecting Eritrea and Yemen and a quick train ride or ferry to Vrhpeška, an overseas desert city of Serbia. This radically increased the population to 1.47 Million and a carrying capacity of 102.01 Million, making it the largest city in the region. Involvement in the Great European War In 2024 the sale of Vojvodina to Austria occurred however, this was soon annulled when The Great European War began. This would cause Serbia to move the capital to Niš (although it was removed following the war). Serbia would suffer many losses in this war due to Legionary Romania and SR Croatia's incompetence and the low morale of Serbian Conscripts. As a result of the Treaty of Bern, Serbia lost Zapadna Srpska and was forced to renounce all claims to Vojvodina. The treaty sent millions of Serbian refugees and a patriotic attitude among the people. After Austria fell, Serbia annexed Vojvodina. Treaty of Niš The Treaty of Niš was a treaty signed on June 27th, 2025, by Legionary Romaniaball, the Tsardom of Serbiaball, and the Socialist Republic of Croatiaball. Article I Legionary Romaniaball, the Tsardom of Serbiaball, and the Socialist Republic of Croatiaball shall temporary ally until the end of the Great European War. Article II All SR Croatian troops will fight on the battlefield for Serbia and Romania. In return, Serbia and Romania shall help the Socialist Republic of Croatiaball over Croatia. Article III All Serbian-occupied Croatian lands shall be given to the Socialist Republic of Croatiaball. Article IV The Socialist Republic of Croatiaball cannot fund any Socialist rebellions in Europe. Separatism in Serbia Ever since the creation of the state, there have been separatists. Mainly Kosovars in the beginning, however, most fled to Albania within the first year of creation. A long term problem was Hungarian separatism, especially in Banat. Vojvodina relatively high levels of autonomy, however, Austrian mercenaries were hired to revolt. After the collapse of Austria, Hungarians flocked to Hungary before the Slovak Empire annexed it. Separatism is very low in Serbia nowadays. 2032-2033 Serbia has mainly calmed from their past although they do hate and blockade the Fascist French State and the Celtic National State. He enjoys removing kebab although Greco-Italia no longer does so. Nuclear Power Due to the rise of Fascism in Europe, Serbia decided to start producing nuclear bombs, the program started 7 years ago but has just been unclassified now and put in mass production. The main testing was a small, barren island off the coast of Socotra and Vrhpeska Field (An uninhabited desert zone). Serbia's current stockpile stands at a reported 1,002 (42 Minimized Harm, 950 Atomic, 10 Hydrogen). Despite this, estimates used to put Serbia's real Nuclear Stockpile at ~3,540 (~40 Minimized Harm, ~1,000 Atomic, ~500 Hydrogen, ~2,000 Anti-Nuclear Defense). After a scuff with Greco-Italia Serbia confirmed that the stockpile would become limited to 2,192 (1,874 anti-nuclear defences, 216 minimized harm, 94 atomic bombs and 8 hydrogen bombs). Eventually, Greco-Italia and Serbia reconciled and the true extent of Serbia's nuclear endeavours were revealed, 5,195 weapons (2,596 anti-nuclear defences, 1,692 minimized harm, 889 atomic bombs and 18 hydrogen bombs). 2033 Winter Olympics After the last 2018 Pyeongyang Winter Olympics, the Helvetic Confederationball decided to revive it in 2033. Serbia became the first to join. In preparation, Serbia built, ski-rinks, bobsledding ranges, basketball hoops, swimming pools and football fields all over the country and many mountainous activities atop Midžor peak. In the end, Serbian efforts were fruitless because they scored an 11, when the highest was 24. lololol Croatia yuo got 9 xaxaxa Kamerun Auction In late 2032, Saxony put it’s Kamerun colony up for auction. The CNS wanted to acquire it and offered 500 Million ESD. In response, Serbia started bidding for 507 Million to prevent the CNS from getting any more powerful. CNS then said 650 Million and Serbia 666 Million. The bidding continued furiously until Switzerland laid down 1 billion and everyone backed away. Involvement in the Dutch-French War On the first day of December 2033, a French Nationalist Bombed a Flanders-Dutch Train, killing 71 and injuring 901. In response, a war escalated between the two and a secret Dutch alliance, including Serbia, joined. The war ended in white peace and Serbia paid 101,165.439282 Francs (600,000 ESD) while all Serbian nationals returned safely. Drug Dealers and Drama A recent drama is the case of Justin Andrei Pongase. Little is known of Justin except he was born in Orlando in the former USA. He is thought to have corrupted the popular website, Kosovo is Kosovo wiki, and have made several people angry. It is believed that Justin may have been underage at the time. When the US fell when he was 12 he is believed to have been Anti-SSA and fled to Serbia illegally. Everything after 26 is documented in the Serbian Newspaper, Politika, the New York Times and Vrhled, a Serbian news show. They were: ( Politika) "Serbia catches a drug dealer, Justin Andrei Pongase, aged 12, after giving his first gram to a policeman. He was found to be a Filipino and ESA fugitive and was found to have destroyed a wiki, Kosovo is Kosovo wiki, unironically supporting Alan Walker, and Morgzz, Morgan Hudson, who was arrested in Saxony earlier this year. While not illegal, certainly a troubling past with the Tsar especially sympathizing with the former owner of Kosovo is Kosovo wiki, who believes Kosovo is Serbia, who has not wished to reveal his name but goes by the nickname Kosovo is Kosovo, called KiK or Kosovo by his friends. Justin Andrei Pongase has been detained without bail." ( Vrhled) "Justin Andrei Pongase, who was detained earlier this year, has been sentenced to a 10-year jail stay without parole and possibly execution on the line after he sold drugs to his younger cousin and brother, Ryan, his younger brother, and an unknown man. Ryan refused and has been cared for by the royal family and possibly adopted by the king’s sister as Ryan is an orphan. Ryan also supported Susan Wojcicki, an infamous fugitive. If this meant Justin’s name was blackened enough he also repeatedly harassed “KiK” on kosovoiskosovo.fandom.com Serbia has urged Fandom to globally block Justin. Now onto you, Sam." Later "Justin Andrei Pongase arrested February, has been sent to solitary and his computer has been taken away. Although human rights activists say this is inhumane Serbia argues 'Is harassing someone online, selling drugs and supporting Morgan Hudson OK?' Justin's kind younger brother, Ryan Andrei Pongase's, fate is uncertain.'" (New York Times) "Famous music DJ Alan Walker (Age 37) is researched by the ESA police due to links and connections with the Filipino-American drug dealer, Justin Andrei. The reason for this is social interactions with Justin in the past on a website called 'FANDOM', formerly wiki, and Justin liking Alan Walker. However, Alan Walker is proven innocent and is let free, in the meantime, the federal police research Justin Andrei Pongase’s PC and find what appears to be pornography of celebrities and Tor Browser searches of 'Child Pornography', including a website full of troubling articles like, 'how-to assassinate someone', 'how to commit a murder-suicide' and a once assumed to be taken down by the government website, 'LostAllHope'." For this reason, the ESA government has requested the Serbian government to give Justin a 12-year sentence instead, and even a life sentence, since Justin Andrei was active on illegal websites too. For this reason, the Serbian government obliged. Holiday Hartal of '33 On the morning of December 18, 2033, 13 feminist students protested the state approval for Christmas. They were all arrested. A few liberals went online and 'cancelled' the Serbian Tsardom, several rightists and anti-feminists cancelled the liberals online and trolled them. The Serbian government had no comment and the Christmas of '33 was fairly peaceful. As an aftershock of the protest, on January 10, 2034, in response to the new crowns of the Tsar, an Ottoman Kaftan and a Russian Monomakh's Cap also known as a Golden Cap, several liberals claimed that it was cultural appropriation and took to the streets of Twitter, quickly they were trolled. Other Politika News Clippings Politika is the most popular newspaper/news channel in Serbia. Some news clippings are: Serbian News: Early 2029 Nikolas Miranov: Welcome to Serbian Remove Kebab News! Serbian Refugees The government has announced that it will provide amnesty and shelter for victims of the Muslim Purge. Since the Yemen War, Serbia has accepted 19 Million Refugees, Making up 16% of the population. The young refugees are desperately needed to sustain the ageing population of Serbia. Assimilation Though Serbia has been generous to the refugees, they have mainly been dispersed around the country to assimilate them into the native population. Claiming of Vojvodina When Austria collapsed, Serbia quickly annexed the highly Serb Vojvodina, the government attempted to buy Zapadna Srpska from Croatia, however, they refused. New Succession Under the rules of succession, the successors will be: Tsar Nikolas (IV); The King's Son Tsarina Anastasia (I); The King's Daughter Tsar Nikolas (V); The King's Brother Tsar Nikolas (VI); The King's Nephew Tsarina Anna (I); The King's Sister Tsar Nikolas (VII); The King's Nephew Tsar Nikolas (VIII); The King's Grandnephew News Bulletins Belgrade: Due to the rise of Fascism in Europe, on this day the Tsardom of Serbia has decided to start producing nuclear bombs, the program started 7 years ago but has just been unclassified now. The main testing was a small, barren island off the coast of Socotra and Vrhpeska field. Serbia's current stockpile: 1,002 (42 Minimized Harm, 950 Atomic, 10 Hydrogen) Belgrade: Serbia has decided to land on the moon, the launch is scheduled for 18 May 2035 and will work to see for chances of habitability and study the ice caps on the moon. If successful, it will be the first Serbian moon landing. Korean War Collaboration On 12 March several news stations across the world, including Politika collaborated into a large report on Korean violence and an escalating war. It read: ' TVN Seoul : Shouting can be heard from the outsides of the buirding, Korea is under attack, Korea is shatteled once again, never has the nation seen something like this ever since the Korean War and the Second Korean War, SEOUL IS UNDER ATTACK. You can hear peopre scleaming of agony, you can hear people saying their last words, begging for their lives... Korea... is dead. Telecinco Madrid : Varios reportes dicen que la capital de Korea, Seoul, está destruida por rebeldes socialistas y republicanistas, aun se esta investigando que ha occurido, pero ahora, el mundo esta en shock. CNN New York City : Breaking and possibly devastating news. After being suppressed various times by the Korean government, the “People’s Korea” movement has risen up with weapons and actual armed forces, shooting Korean troops in Seoul, TV reporters from Korea are going crazy, some are even crying and begging for their lives. The “Change Korea” movement accidentally crossed their paths with the “People’s Korea” and a clash went on, with the socialists shooting first and the students fighting against the socialists with fists and legs, for their lives. Not only that, but during the clash, troops also came to take revenge on the socialists, but something unusual happened, an 8.2 magnitude earthquake struck with the epicentre being on the Korean Peninsula, damaging parts of Japan, Manchuria and China, an earthquake so powerful it was even felt on Hong Kong, which is impossible for an earthquake with epicentre at Korea. During the 1 and a half minutes long moment of shock, the Korean troops shot many members of the People’s Korea and the “Change Korea” students protested even more, even coming to the point were some members even shouted “YOU BUNCH OF CORRUPT WANKERS, YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!” and causing a Korean troop to go mad and shoot the people who shouted that in the legs. Said Korean troop was put down, but not for long, windows of a local huge apartment nearby exploded and shattered and hurt many people, including the troops, just like the Lockerbie Disaster, the glass fell down various parts of the district it was located and mostly fell into the battle. In the end, more people joined in the fight, gunshots can be currently heard every 3 seconds in the main area of the fight, families joined the brawl, several troops joined the battle, communists with guns are killing troops and Change Korea students are joining with fists. The king of Korea was making an announcement about his resignation, but the speech was cut down by an explosion hurting the King, which was sent to a nearby hospital, the explosion was caused by a communist called “Park Kim Sung”, which was put down to the ground and the communists saw it as an opportunity to shoot the police officers, but the communists in the area were massacred, after the police officers were tired and done with “communist wanker scum pigs”, the communists were shot to death one by one publicly, but the armed police were stopped by Change Korea members, putting them to the ground, stealing their weapons and putting them on a backpack which is hidden in an unknown place now. Meanwhile, the president of Korea received assassination attempts in the span of just 2 hours, he is currently hiding in an also unknown that might not even be in Korea. Rumours have it that he was at an airport at Seoul, said airport bombed and evacuated, luckily no one was hurt. Explosions are occurring every twenty minutes by now, Seoul is now almost partially destroyed and people are fleeing from the city to be safe, the republic was supposedly proclaimed but monarchist loyalists refuse to accept it and have started rioting, but for now it is all about Change Korea, People’s Korea and the Korean troops, people are going insane, deaths occurring every 2 minutes, it is no longer a safe place anymore. Fox News : Holy mother of fuck, we cannot believe this, Seoul has fallen, it is no longer a city as locals say. It is now the scene of a huge brawl between student protesters, communists, monarchists and troops, we are shaking as we’re saying this, just take a look at the images and the drone filming the scen-HOLY FUCK, NO WAY, FUCK FUCK FUCK! Politika Newspaper : BREAKING NEWS! A huge bomb has exploded nearby the brawl scene at the city of Seoul, if you need context to what’s happening, it is a war scene by this point, it is students versus socialists versus monarchists, it all cannot be explained by just a few words, but there is a word to describe it, and that word is... War.' Clippings Major Cities Economy The Economy of Serbia is mainly textile, tourism, gambling and banking based. Serbian sheep are extremely fluffy bred creating a huge wool trade. Tourism from Serbia's enemies almost paradoxically is beneficial for they must pay 5Ω a day for their stay. Serbia has converted many abandoned houses into casinos mainly attracting Europeans and Asians, with 2,197 casinos in all the government makes quite a profit from foreign gambling. Banking is very successful as international corporations have headquarters in Belgrade or Niš, the interest rate is 3.92% per month. Serbia has many investments in Hong Kong, especially the Pearl Hotel. Prices double every 726 years. Geography Geographically, Serbia is located in Eastern Europe and borders the Agean Sea, Mediterranean Sea, and Dojran Lake. The borders are mainly filled with plains and farmland. Due to this similar land, the ethnic makeup is very homogenous at 99% Serbian and almost the entire population being of Serbo-Croatian descent, records put Gheg peoples at 240,005, in the small Gheg Serbian city of Rruga Grucise. However, the overseas colony of Vrhpeška has several minorities, namely the Arabs, Soqotris and Africans. Climate Serbia's climate is very similar at an average of 32.5 Cº in the summer and 0.43 Cº in the winter. Relations VISA Policies of Serbia Friends * Komi Kingdomball - My first friend! Fellow Orthodox monarchy, my people often visit his clay. He also sends volunteers and trades, thanks! We had some drama over my friendship with Rossia but we are moving past it! Long live the glorious Komi! Коми је моја нова Русија! RIP.... * - I love you senpai. (whispers in-ear) Never leave me... * French Kingdomball - Fellow Christian monarchy, you tour my clay and spend money there, also thanks for the trade! Ова навали се не предају! RIP old friend... What have they done to yuo? * Croatiaball - Kebab removing brother. I don't completely love him (ZAPADNA SRPSKA JE SRBIJA!). The kebabs that we make from kebab clay are amazing! He is my Balkan brother. (gib Zapadna Srpska tho) We trade cards in kebabémon a lot. Живели балканци! * Montanaball - My Native American friend, I will sail all the way to protect you, remove Ojibwas and thanks for the military help. Уклоните кэбаб Ојибвас! * Krasnoyarskball - Business Partner! I support your army! RIP... * New Roman Empireball - Oi, it's a fellow Christian. Pls stop killing Muslims tho, just create a secret underground railroad in kabab! Grazie! Хвала! * Helvetic Confederationball - He is my chocolate supplier! He also has a large Serb diaspora! Е чо ко ла те! * Kabardia-Karachayball - Caucasus Friend! Arrow! Now of dead! RIP! *New Srivijayaball, , , , and - Trade! Бог је Србин и он ће нас чувати! * Empire of the Netherlandsball - United against European Fascists, of tradings too. Ooh, Ja! Das ist gut! Ohh Ja! * and - Mis amigos Hispañoles! THEY TEACH ME DESPACITO SPANISH! * - Of fellow Balkan! We of tradings and drinkings vodka! THANKS SO MUCH FOR HAGIA SOPHIA (500 ESD ONLY!)! Rest in Peace old friend... * Eastern States of Americaball - Ally! But don't bomb me! The 1990s never forget. Бомба! Бомба! Нови Сад без бомбе! GIB MAACCCDONALLLL!!!!! * Himalayan Peoples Republicball - My tourist destination! Your temples are beautiful!! And we both... remove kebab Neutral Enemies * - STUPID HUMAN RIGHTS ABUSER!!! YOU SLAUGHTER YOUR PEOPLE LIKE FLEAS!!! I WILL NEVER STOP ACCEPTING YOUR REFUGEES UNTIL ERITREA AND DJIBOUTI ARE FREE FROM YOUR RULE AND YEMEN IS FREE! SO GLAD YOU ARE DEAD REEEEEEE! REMOVE HOUTHI KEBAB!!!!!! * - ANOTHER STUPID HUMAN RIGHTS ABUSER!!! I WILL NEVER STOP ACCEPTING YOUR REFUGEES UNTIL BENGHAZI IS FREE! REEEEEEE! BESIDES, YOU ARE A DEMON COMBINATION OF ISLAMISM AND COMMUNISM! EVERYTHING ELSE WAS BETTER! STOP OPPRESSING THE BERBERS, YOU BONE-BRAIN!!!!! REMOVE USBAN KEBAB!!!!!! SO GLAD YOU DIED! * Celtic National Stateball - REMOVE POTATO KEBAB! DIE DIE DIE! SPIKE YOU! KAMERUN IS NOT YOURS! YOU PURGE NOW! I HOST THE OLD YOU, IN EXILE! STUPID! BAD! T-SERIES! * French Stateball - REMOVE FRENCH FROG BAGUETTE KEBAB! DIE DIE DIE! KINGDOM WAS BETTER, YOU FROG ****! *People's Republic of Maoriball - MY WORST ENEMY! NOT ONLY COMMIE BUT YOU TOOK OVER MY FORMER FRIENDS !!!! REMOVE MUTTON FLAP KEBAB (Wait, that actually sounds good tho... wait, I'll die of diabetes...) !!!! REMOVE DIABETES MUTTON FLAP KEBAB!!!! Subdivisions the Serbian Kingdomball is divided into 2 provinces, 1 district and 5 autonomous duchies* and 2 colonies. They are: Duchies * Ghegia Duchy* - (Kosovo) * Boynitsa Duchy* - (Former Parts of Vidin Province, Bulgaria) * Crna Gora Duchy* - (Montenegro) * Vojvodina Duchy* - (Vojvodina) * Planina Athos Duchy* - (Mount Athos) *Self-ruling and only pays foreign aid (taxes at a lower rate) and allows military access District * City Council of the Federal Belgrade District - (Seat of the Royal Family, Located in Belgrade Oblast and the inner city) Provinces * Istočna Srpska Province - (East Republika Srpska) * Srbija Province - (Rest of Mainland Serbia) Colonies * Serbian Vrhpeška - ( ) * Serbian Ostrvo Heard - (Heard and McDonald Islands) Government Serbia has an absolutionist monarchy with elements of a republic as there 18,113 advisors for every 1,000 people who advise the Tsar and are voted on by the people. However, the Tsar can override these decisions. Demographics Population There are 18,113,121 people living in Serbia, 9,549,056 of whom (52.930649615%) are biologically male and 8,564,065 of whom (47.069350385%) are biologically female. Racial Makeup Serbia is incredibly homogenous, with most conforming to the Orthodox Christian, Serbo-Croatian, Home Owner, Millenial norm. Serbo-Croatians There are 16,664,071 Serbo-Croatians in Serbia. 92.369350778% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Gheg-Serbo-Croatian There are 72,020 peoples with mixed backgrounds of Gheg and Serbo-Croatian. 0.399208611% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Soqotri-Serbo-Croatian There are 688 peoples with mixed backgrounds of Soqotri and Serbo-Croatian. 0.0038136% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Arab-Serbo-Croatian There are 11 peoples with mixed backgrounds of Arab and Serbo-Croatian. 0.0000609732% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Arabs There are 592,932 Arabs in Serbia. 3.286636494% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Africans (96.00030917% Tigrinya, 3.99969083% Somali) There are 271,696 Africans in Serbia. 1.506017534% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Romani (Roma/Gypsy) There are 253,896 Romanis (Romas/Gypsys) in Serbia. 1.407351702% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Gheg There are 240,008 Ghegs in Serbia. 1.33037018% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Hungarians There are 17,022 Hungarians in Serbia. 0.094353359% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Bulgarians There are 778 Bulgarians in Serbia. 0.004312472% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Dwellings There are 200 dwellings in Serbia. Predominant Race of Dwellings Serbo-Croatian 180 dwellings are Serbian (7 are Gheg-Serbo-Croatian or 3.5%) in Serbia. 90% of the dwellings house that a group of people predominantly. Hungarian 13 dwellings are Hungarian in Serbia. 6.5% of the dwellings house that group of people predominantly. Romani (Roma/Gypsy) 4 dwellings are Romani in Serbia. 2% of the dwellings house that, a group, of people predominantly. Arab 1 dwelling is Arab in Serbia. 0.5% of the dwellings house that group of people predominantly. Gheg 1 dwelling is Gheg in Serbia. 0.5% of the dwellings house that group of people predominantly. Bulgarian 1 dwelling is Bulgarian in Serbia. 0.5% of the dwellings house that group of people predominantly. Households There are 4,195,510 households in Serbia. 1 house is available per every 4.3 people. Serbo-Croatian 4,075,959 households are Serbian (62,933 are Gheg-Serbo-Croatian or 1.500008342%) in Serbia. 97.150501369% of households house this race in the majority. Hungarian 83,686 households are Hungarian in Serbia. 1.994656191% of households house this race in the majority. Romani (Roma/Gypsy) 14,346 households are Romani in Serbia. 0.341936975% of households house this race in the majority. Arab 4,304 households are Arab in Serbia. 0.102585859% of households house this race in the majority. Gheg 17,043 households are Gheg in Serbia. 0.406219982% of households house this race in the majority. Bulgarian 172 households are Bulgarian in Serbia. 0.00409962% of households house this race in the majority. Rates of Homelessness 17,931,990 people live in/own residences that are paid for. 99.397456627% of the population. Bought Residences 14,345,592 people live in/own residences bought (I.E. Houses; Not rented properties like condominiums, apartment's, etc.) 80% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Rented Residences 3,586,398 people live in/own residences rented (I.E. Condominiums, apartment's, etc.; Not a bought property like a house.) 19.393804034% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Homeless 108,703 people are homeless/live in a homeless shelter in Serbia. 0.606195966% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Age Groups 0-18 3,586,398 0-18-year-olds inhabit Serbia. 19.879491325% of the population conforms to this specific trait. 18-40 10,759,194 18-40-year-olds inhabit Serbia. 59.638473976% of the population conforms to this specific trait. 40-100 5,379,597 40-100-year-olds inhabit Serbia. 29.819236988% of the population conforms to this specific trait. 100+ 1,793,199 100+ year olds inhabit Serbia. 9.939745662% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Religion Christianity There are 17,369,873 Christians in Serbia. 96.281628427% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Greek Orthodoxy There are 16,918,332 Orthodox Christians in Serbia. 93.778725684% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Roman Catholicism There are 451,468 Catholic Christians in Serbia. 2.502498102% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Protestantism (95.890410958% Nazarene, 4.109589042% Anglican) There are 73 Protestant Christians in Serbia. 0.00040464% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Hinduism There are 331,133 Hindus in Serbia. 1.835478271% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Islam There are 331,129 Muslims in Serbia. 1.835456099% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Shi'ism (Shia Islam) There are 149,119 Shia Muslims and practitioners of Shi'ism in Serbia. 0.826570243% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Sunnism There are 132,452 Sunni Muslims in Serbia. 0.734184656% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Sufism There are 49,560 Sufi Muslims in Serbia. 0.274712285% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Atheism/Agnosticism There are 163,019 Atheists and Agnostics in Serbia. 0.903618281% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Judaism There are 18,113 Jews in Serbia. 0.100400799% of the population conforms to this specific trait. Military The military age is 22-68 for both men and women. The active personnel is 1,715,276 while the reserves are numbered at 8,113,121. Available military service is around 2,109,000 people. The reserves, however, usually stay at home and never participate in minor wars. The only war Serbia has ever fought with reserves was the attack of the homeland in The Great European War. The total Military size is 9,828,397. Statistics *'Murder Rate:' 0.2 murders per 1,000,000 *'Human Development Index:' 0.932 *'Life Expectancy:' 104.4 *'Economy growth per year:' 21.3% (Very High) *'Democracy Index:' 7.16 - Barely Flawed Democracy **'Electoral process and pluralism' - 8.42 **'The functioning of government' - 5.91 **'Political participation' - 9.18 **'Political culture' - 5.15 **'Civil liberties' - 7.99 *'Political Stability and Absence of Violence/Terrorism:' 99% *'Ease of Doing Business:' #2, behind the Eastern States of Americaball and ahead of Komi Kingdomball *'Foreign Investment:' $13,431,208,333 (8,378,794 Ω, 900,215,035.72 ß) *'Happiness Index:' 8.92, 3rd Place *'Nominal GDP Per Capita:' $210,857 ESD, ß 1,247.67 *'Population Density:' 145.9 per square kilometre (234.8 per square mile) *'Average height:' 1.82 meters (5.99 feet) *'Obesity Rate:' 6.71% *'Divorce Rate:' 1.37% of marriages end in a divorce *'Tea Consumption:' 18 litres *'Alcohol Consumption:' 987 litres, 1st ahead of United Russian Federationball, 94.912% of the population consumes Alcohol *'Coffee Consumption:' 17 kilograms, 94.658% of the population consumes coffee *'Cannabis Consumption rate:' 2.08% of the population consumes Cannabis (Average of 58.7 grams a year) * Fast Food Consumption rate: 94.12% of the population has consumed Fast Food once in their lives before, with 69.87% consuming once per a month (30 days), 21.91% consuming once per week (7 days) and 5.92% consuming once per day. (not counting Serbian citizens that eat McDonald’s through ESA supplies, where the numbers can easily be bumped up by 2-19%) *'Fertility Rate:' 3.94 children per woman *'Patriotism (self-reported; partially reliable):' 99.997% *'Crime rate:' 0.17 per 100,000 *'Violent Crime rate:' 0.008 per 100,000 *'Age of Criminal Responsibility:' 12 (for foreigners); 15 (for citizens) *'Assault rate:' 1.39 per 1,000,000 *'Internet Usage:' 99,999 per 100,000 (free internet access and state-paid bills) ** Smartphone Rate: 92,950 per 100,000 citizens use a smartphone (preferably an iPhone XR) as their main source of accessing the Internet. 84% of them use an iPhone, while 16% use an Android phone. ** Computer Rate: '''81,120 per 100,000 citizens use a computer (preferably a gaming PC) as their main source of accessing the Internet, 67% of them use a Personal Computer (usually Microsoft Windows 10) while 33% use an iMac. (usually Apple macOS Catalina) ** '''Tablet Rate: '''47,209 per 100,000 citizens use a tablet (preferably an iPad Pro 2019) as their main source of accessing the Internet, 52% of them use an Android Tablet (usually Samsung Tab S5) while 48% use an iPad. (usually with Apple iPadOS 13.2) ** '''Laptop Rate: 54,841 per 100,000 citizens use a laptop as their main source of accessing the Internet, 63% of them use a laptop with Microsoft Windows 10, 35% use a MacBook, while 2% use a Chromebook. ** Smart Watch Rate: '41,185 per 100,000 citizens use a smartwatch as their main source of accessing the Internet, the data of the percentage is unknown, but most of them certainly use an Apple Watch. ** '''Smart TV Rate: '''36,501 per 100,000 citizens use a smart TV (preferably a Samsung Smart TV) as their main source of accessing the Internet, 50% of them use a Samsung Smart TV, 39% use an Apple TV while 11% use other Smart TVs to access the web. *'Infant Mortality Rate: 0.0001 per 1,000 infants *'Literacy Rate:' 99.99%, due to various government programs and social benefits *'Average BMI:' 18.4 (Slightly Underweight) (136 lbs/61.7 kg) *'Suicide Rate:' 1 in 173 (only 18-year old men from Grucise) *'Immigrant Rate:' 1 in 80 or 1.25% of the population are immigrants. Most are refugees from Slovak Hungary, the former Yemeni government and some from the former New Roman Empire. An average of ~297,600 per year. *'Gross Happiness:' 88.9289% of the population is satiated or happy. *'Most Common Last Name:' Varieties of Petrović (Petrović, Petrovish, Petrovich, Петровић, Peter, Petar, Petrovik, Petrov, etc.) *'Most Common First Name:' Varieties of Miroslav (Miroslav, Мирослав, Mira, Miraslav, Miroslaw, Mirosław, Miro, Slava, etc.) Gallery Serbian Kingdom.png Srbija.png Europe.png ē.jpg Por.png|Royal Portrait Nikolas Mira A.png|Nikolas I's Portrait Ekaterina.png|Ekaterina of Vojvodina's Portrait NikolasB.png|Nikolas, Prince of Vojvodina (Nikolas II's Portrait) Map of Eastern Europe EW.png NikMira.png|Nikolas III's Portrait VrhpeskaNik.png|Photograph of Nik III on Vacation in Vrhpeska Another workkk.PNG|Serbian Ostrvo Heard (Bottom-Left Corner) Tsardom_of_Serbia-Roki_Vulovic-BE.png|Credit to Zlojicanel08_RBLX (Bosnian Empire) Screen Shot 2019-11-02 at 9.41.50 AM.png|Tsarina Vida of Montenegro C4C8157F-9238-49E3-8731-15470D94E5AD.png|Credit to Beany 6EABD7C3-59C0-4D67-86E3-9D64C9EFB13B.jpeg EtatisSva15.png|Prince Nik EtatisSva10.png|Princess Alecha NikEngraving.png|Engraving of Nikolas II SrbFlag.png|Flag SuprisedSerb.jpg la.png xeyesded.png Wink.png bittersweet.gif E.gif BidWar.png|The bidding war over Kamerun ByGod’sGrace.gif PastaSerb.jpg Block.gif SurbiaByOMG.png Category:Countryballs Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Slavic Category:Europe Category:South Europe Category:Balkans Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Monarchist Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Serbo-Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Romani Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Secular Category:Tigrinya Speaking Countryball Category:Somali Speaking Countryball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Category:Gheg Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchy Category:Absolute Monarchy Category:Muslim Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Shia Category:Catholic Category:Jewish Category:Atheist Category:Agnostic Category:East Europe Category:Mediterranean Category:Africa Category:East Africa Category:Antarctica Category:Aegean Category:Red Sea Category:Danube Category:Roma Speaking Countryball Category:Vodka Category:Countryball Category:Hindu Category:Jew Category:Judaism Category:Hinduism Category:Kebab Removers Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Progressive Category:Republic Category:Rich Category:Conservative Category:Balkan Alliance Category:Anglican Category:Nazarene Category:Red Blue White Gold Category:Farmland Category:Characters Category:Burger Lovers Category:Protestant Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Indian Ocean Category:Sufi Category:Developed Category:First World Countryball Category:Civilized